M240
The FNH (Fabrique Nationale de Herstal) MAG, designated M240 in US service, is a 7.62 NATO medium machine gun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It is a belt-fed, gas-operated medium machine gun and the US designation for the Belgian FN MAG 58. The main differences between the two is the addition of a Picatinny rail on top, a new stock, a heat shield over the barrel, and a hydraulic buffer similar to that used in the M60. The United States military has used it since the mid 1980's, replacing the M60, with the United States Army predominantly using the M240B variant, and the Marine Corps using the M240G. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer The M240 is first seen used by Makarov's terrorists in the airport mission, No Russian. The purpose for using Western firearms is to divert suspicion from the Ultranationalists and to a western perpetrator, but strangely, it is seen being used by Ultranationalists in other missions as well. Juggernauts will always use this weapon in Special Ops usually with a Red Dot Sight but they may use other weapon attachments. In addition, the empty shell casings are ejected from the bottom of the weapon, not from the side, which is where the disintegrating links are ejected. The weapon is primarily used in a fixed position through a tripod, bipod, or swivel mount as seen on HMMWV's (Humvees). Multiplayer The M240 has mild recoil for a light machine gun, but enough to throw off aim at middle to long distances. Because of this, a Grip is recommended. Otherwise, the weapon is somewhat unremarkable, with a slightly obstructive yet open iron sight, decent reload time, damage, and rate of fire. The belt size is on the larger side. Scavenger is recommended as the weapon expends ammunition quickly. If used with both a Grip and Red Dot Sight, the M240 can be very effective at all ranges if bursting is used. The M240 has the lower damage of the LMG's, balanced with its extremely high rate of fire. The M240 excels in Hardcore, where it delivers one-hit kills at a very high rate of fire with some mild, controllable recoil. The high rate of fire and high capacity makes this weapon a premier choice for "wallbangs", or penetration kills. Although the Silencer still makes players appear as a red dot on the radar, it can still be a useful attachment, as it gets rid of the great muzzle flash that can affect accuracy, and also expose the player visually on dark maps such as Underpass. The Holographic Sight is also a solution to the muzzle flash, because the sight is elevated the player will see a notably lower amount of flash. The weapon's high fire rate can be quite useful. With Stopping Power, a burst of three shots can down an enemy in a quick and precise fashion. It can help with defending flags in Domination or general objective based game types such as Headquarters and Demolition. The M240 would also reach its potentinal in tight, high traffic areas because as mentioned before the high fire rate can make the M240 quite useful as it can provide constant suppressing/covering fire. Thus, traveling prolonged distances around maps is not a good idea as there are other weapons that fulfill the aforementioned task more efficiently. Should the M240 be used in modes such as Team Deathmatch, the player should move up with their team and/or find good overlooking vantage points - examples being the Mosque in Invasion and the hill at the Task Force 141 spawn in Rundown in order to provide support by picking off people in buildings, elevated ground or rushers wanting to storm the player's team's spawn. Weapon Attachments *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Mags File:M240 6.png|The M240 File:M240_Iron_sight_6.jpg|Iron sights Trivia *On Infinity Ward's website the M240 was voted the favorite light machine gun in Modern Warfare 2. *While using the Heartbeat Sensor, the player closes the Heartbeat Sensor while reloading. This also applies to the RPD. *Like the MG4, the M240 has a higher rate of fire in multiplayer then it does in single player. *The M240 makes two very distinctive third-person noises depending on the distance of the gun from the player. The more common of these noises is the same distinctive sound of the M249 SAW. *The M240 has the same reloading action as the Russian RPD, though a bit sped up, as it reloads about 2 seconds faster than the RPD. *The M240 is the standard weapon of the Juggernaut, and almost always comes with a sight attached. However, if the name of the weapon shows up as "M240", the gun sometimes appears as an M240 with a Holographic Sight. All other variants used have their respective names. *Rarely, an M240 will be dropped that has both Iron Sights and either a Holographic Sight or Red Dot Sight attached as well. Normally the Iron Sights are removed when a separate set of optics is attached to the gun. *The rounds that are fed into the M240 in the Create-A-Class icon aren't being fed into the gun from the box magazine, they're on the outside of the magazine. *Reload canceling is quite a viable option for the M240 because the game recognizes the weapon being fully reloaded once the belt of ammunition is fed into the weapon. This makes Sleight of Hand a questionable option when it comes to perks. However the pro version can make Sleight of Hand a considerable option as well. *On the PS3, the first-person sound of the M240 firing is smooth and consistent. On the Xbox 360, the sound is rough and broken up between shots. *The Silencer on this weapon does not work. You will still show up on the minimap. However, you will also get the reduced range that the silencer adds. The same glitch applies to the M9. Category:Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Machine Guns Category:Automatic Weapons